You're Making Jokes?
by Jennarei
Summary: They had Nya...dear god, they had Nya. My stomach roiled and my chest felt like it was on fire. I would kill them. I would kill them all if they even touched her. My fists were clenched so hard, my nails dug into my palm though my gloves.


**Hey! Well, I watched the new episode of Ninjago (I forget the name) and I've wanted to write a Ninjago fic for a while now, so this was born. I hope you like it! I wasn't quite sure how to write for Jay, but I hope its not too bad. XD If you're wondering why some of the dialogue is cut out, its because I would think that Jay would be too wrapped up in his thoughts to hear right :)**

**ENJOY!**

My clothes clung to my body and weighed me down. The water swirled angrily around me as a giant chunk of rock sank to the depths of the ocean. The motion was pulling me down too. Bodies of red, white, green, black flailed around me, equally confused as to which was up and which was down. The entire world just seemed to spin around and around. I suddenly realized my lungs were burning.

You're drowning, you idiot!

Oh, crap! Kick, paddle, do something! Look at me, I'm talking to myself. I'm going crazy. Okay, think Jay, the surface would be where the light is. I looked around, trying to see through the murky ocean and sure enough, I managed to find a brighter side of water. I swam frantically towards it. My head broke the surface with a splash and I gulped in lungfuls of air. You never realize how much you need air until you can't breathe. I kicked to keep myself afloat and yanked my hood off my head. It was sticking to my face and making it hard to breathe.

"Kai? Cole? Zane? Lloyd?" my brother's names raced through my mind. Where where they? Did they drown? I was just about to dive underneath when small shapes of red, black, white and green bobbed out of the dark ocean. Good, they were okay.

"Ninja!" a voice called. I turned to see Sensei and Misako on a beach, soaked to the bone. I started swimming to shore. It was cold. It was very, very cold. My brain didn't want to work, everything seemed choppy and fuzzy. I barely registered thin but strong hands hauling me onto the sand. What just happened?

"Jay! Jay, you with me?" a hand smacked my head lightly and I whirled to face a stressed Kai, his usually spikey hair plastered down to his head. If I hadn't just remembered what happened before we went swimming, I would have laughed.

Nya. They had Nya.

"No...No!" I mumbled, scrambling to my feet. Why did they take her? Why didn't I grab her as soon as I felt the ground shift beneath my feet? Why, why why? I ran a shakey hand through my hair. What could we do? We had to get her back, we had to fight, we had to climb the cliff and defeat them all! They had Nya...dear god, they had Nya. My stomach roiled and my chest felt like it was on fire. I would kill them. I would kill them all if they even touched her. My fists were clenched so hard, my nails dug into my palm though my gloves.

"It's just the way the cookie crumbles." Cole said. I turned, every muscle in my body suddenly tense. He thought this was funny? He thought this was a time to make jokes? Fire raged through my entire body. How could he!

"You're making jokes?!" I yelled, my legs moving on their own, closing the space between us in a second. I couldn't think, I was just mad. I was pissed. I was furious. There was a certain time to be funny. Now was not it! "They've got Nya, and you're making jokes?!" it came out as a growl, and I found myself pinning Cole to the wet sand, fist poised to make sure that he never, ever made a joke again. He crossed a line, HE CROSSED A LINE! They had their cold, evil hands on Nya and here he was, making jokes about the entire thing!

"Enough!" a voice called, shattering my rage induced attack. I just sat there, staring at my brother, who I was about to attack. I shakily lowered my fist as shame quickly replaced anger. What had I done? I almost hit him. How had I even pinned him? Cole was much stronger than I was. My god, what had I done? Sensei said something else, but my mind was on Nya.

What were they doing? How would I save her? Could I save her? I had to. She had to be safe...I didn't know what I would do without her. I climbed off of Cole and stood, ice now replacing the fire. My brothers were speaking about waiting and I held back another fit of rage. We couldn't wait! Who knows what they would do! But I stayed quiet. My usual joker attitude was gone, replaced by a quiet shell of myself. I didn't care what it took, what we did or how the final battle ended. I would save Nya. She would be safe.

My family began the trek back to our base but I spared one last look at the cliff where I knew that my love was struggling against her captors, her own fire raging inside of her. Worry, love, determination, and anger swirled around inside of me creating a confusing hurricane that left me numb inside. When did this mission go sour? I shook my head to clear my thoughts and promised her something, lightning crackling inside my very core, filling me with an iron resolve

_Don't worry, I'm coming._

**So how'd I do? Please review! Bye! :D**


End file.
